The present technology relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a reduction in manufacturing cost and thinness are achieved by reducing the number of constituent components in a case configuration in which a display holding unit holds a display in a back chassis.
Display devices of television receivers, personal computers, or the like include a display that has a display surface on which an image is displayed.
In such display devices, each unit such as a display or an optical sheet is held to a casing (for example, see JP 2006-185908A).
In a display device disclosed in JP 2006-185908A, a frame (a “top chassis” in JP 2006-185908A) called a bezel, a frame (an “upper mold” or a “middle mold” in JP 2006-185908A) called a middle chassis, and a back chassis (a “bottom mold” in JP 2006-185908A) are installed in order from the front side as a configuration of a casing.
The display is interposed and held from the front and rear sides by the bezel and the middle chassis, and an optical sheet or a diffusion plate, a lamp (backlight), and the like are disposed between the middle chassis and the back chassis.